Many individuals find it difficult to position the ball of a trailer hitch beneath the tongue of a trailer when attempting to connect the trailer to the vehicle. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a trailer hitch positioning system that provided a visual and/or an audible indication to the vehicle driver of the position of the trailer ball with respect to the tongue of the trailer.